North Atlantic Civil War
The North Atlantic Civil War, also known as the Martian Revolution '''or '''Martian Rebellion, was a conflict between the North Atlantic government in Atlantis and the Martian Association, the local government on Mars. Belligerents The only two fighting factions were the ruling North Atlantic national government, supported by the majority of the North Atlantic Armed Forces, and the Martian Association district government, supported by most of the Martian division of the NAAF, a number of smaller regiments, and the Revolutionary Brigade. Allies The national government was not directly allied with other states that had possessions on Mars, but was allowed to operate at the borders of the Indian and JTA territories. Army details North Atlantic Confederacy The North Atlantic Armed Forces had a large army, but it was spread out over the solar system, with most of the advanced materiel on the Hades Miltary Unit, but most of the personnel on Earth. The Hawk Corps was also spread out mainly over Earth, the Moon and Mercury, with the production lines in the Plutonian Nix Shipyards also working to produce more ships. Hades Military Unit The Hades Military Unit (based on Pluto) fleet consisted of 83 Europa Heavy Industries Europa 8-class aerospace fighters (designated FSH-22), 2 Orion Industries (state corporation backed by BLM Aerospace and BBP Transport) Orion-class aerospace destroyers (GSD-3) and 387 BLM Aerospace ''Bluewing III''-class aerospace fighters (FS-133). The Hades Military Unit consisted of roughly 5,000 men and women, and was severely understaffed. Apart from the 5,000 soldiers, there were nearly 800 construction workers. Terra-Luna Military Unit The Terra-Luna Military Unit fleet consisted of 623 EHI Europa 6-class aerospace fighters (designated FSH-17), 22 Europa 8-class aerospace fighters (with more still in production) and 5 BBP Peloreus M-class space destroyers (refitted Peloreus freighter and designated either CX-8-M or AXD-2). Inner Military Unit The Inner Military Unit was significantly smaller and consisted of 90 FSH-17s and 2 AXD-2s. Transmartian Military Unit The Transmartian Military Unit consisted of 5 smaller units (Saturn, Jupiter, Caelus, Neptune, Kuiper Belt), each with 1 GSD-3 and 25 BLM Aerospace Bluewing II-class aerospace fighers (FS-122). Martian Association Most of the firepower of the Martian Association came from their large Hawk Fleet, which was the NAC's largest. The army of the Martian Association was a direct successor to the Martian Military Unit and consisted of 472 HSF-22s, 121 BLM Aerospace Inflictor II-class aerospace frigates (designated ASG-13) and over a thousand air-only fighters (of which the BLM Aerospace Hyper F7-class air fighters (designated FA-45) was the most common) and various other aircraft at the start of the war. Apart from that, the Martian Association had a manpower of a little less than 100,000 at the start of the war, all armed with advanced weaponry and trained by the North Atlantic military academies. Military infrastructure North Atlantic Confederacy Ships Pantheon Shipyards, a subsidiary of Pantheon, oversaw all shipbuilding with BLM Aerospace, EHI, BBP Transport and Pantheon Partners as primary contractors. Pantheon Shipyards directly owned the four primary shipyards in the NAC, the Alson Shipyards on Luna, the Orbital Shipyards (successor of the IGP Shipyards) in Earth orbit, the Enyo Shipyards on Mars and the Nix Shipyards near Pluto. However, with the secession of Mars, the Enyo Shipyards were lost. The Alson Shipyards produced over 30% of all North Atlantic ships, then followed by the Enyo Shipyards and the Orbital Shipyards. Weaponry All weaponbuilding was overseen by Pantheon Defense, another subsidiary of Pantheon. Pantheon Defense contracted hundreds of weaponmakers, most of which operated with Pantheon Partners as the middle man. Pantheon Defense had weapon factories all over the NAC, and also imported weapons directly without overseeing their production. Nearly 50% of these factories, however, were located on Mars, and came into their hands after the secession. Martian Association The Martian Association did not have control over the Ares Corporation, and lost all of its staff after the secession. To replace the Ares Corporation, the Martian Association Corporation or MAC was founded. The MAC immediatly seized the Enyo Shipyards as well as the private BBP Transport shipyards, also located on Mars. MAC also took control of nearly a hundred weapon factories. In the end, Mars had similar capabilities to produce weaponry, but was behind on ship production. Course of the war The war began on May 20th 2141 after both parties declared war on each other. The NAC had not expected there to actually be a war, and had therefore not begun full mobilization. Only the Kestrel Division and part of the Hawk Fleet were mobilized and ready for deployment. Hawk Fleet Clashes President Dubost immediatly deployed the Kestrel Division and every available Hawk ship (most of the mobilized Terran forces, as well as almost all of Mercury and the Moon) for an attack on Mars. She hoped that a swift attack would cripple the Martian forces until the rest of the North Atlantic army was mobilized. Dubost had previously ordered all protocol codes used by the Martian ships to communicate with the internal government networks for use in navigation, targeting and AI calculations. However, a group of software engineers had modified the protocols enough, mostly using older code, so they could communicate with the universal network again. A number of private supercomputers were also confiscated by the Martian government for use by the AI controlling most of the ship's internal systems. This lead to the Martians being able to utilize all of the around 600 Hawk ships on the planet, which was a major blow for Kestrel Landing Condor and Falcon Assault =